


¿Why him?...

by Yeiko_Oss



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeiko_Oss/pseuds/Yeiko_Oss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hacer cuando no puedes expresar con palabras lo que sientes? La mejor manera de hacerlo debería ser demostrarlo físicamente ¿no es cierto? Pero ¿qué pasa cuando tomas un objeto y lo usas para expresar tu frustración e ira? ¿Qué pasaría si ese no fuera un objeto para el resto del mundo? ...Que en realidad fuera una persona, y que al tratar de expresar lo que sientes la destruyas para que los demás vean cómo te sientes. Y allí tú te preguntas ¿por qué aman a esa persona destruida y no a ti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfección pura

Quizás a simple vista lo sería, pero una vez que cualquiera se detenía a observarlos a ambos con detenimiento las miradas se detenían en Virus, siempre arreglado y con la ropa impecable, cada rasgo y reacción finamente ejecutada; con precisión imposiblemente perfecta. Mientras que su compañero, solía ser despreciado, o mejor dicho "ignorado", en mayor manera. Su presencia era como una sombra que siempre acompañaba a su amo, muy pocas veces notada, y nunca imaginada actuando por sí misma; por añadidura ésta debía copiar, verse y actuar de manera similar o idéntica a quien "pertenecía" o en este caso: seguía. Por muchos él era considerado una extensión del cuerpo de aquel rubio, sólo aparentando concordar y aceptar gustoso de cada orden dirigida hacia él, Virus ni siquiera necesitaba observar sus acciones, pues podía disfrutarlas mientras su "contraparte" las llevara a cabo, podía sentirlas como si fuesen propias. Y quizás ese toque de satisfacción indirecta y dominación sobre Trip, era lo que Virus disfrutaba en mayor medida... o más bien lo sería, si no existiese un "alguien" que le hiciese sentir con mucho más poder. Y ese "alguien" era:  
-Aoba. -pronunció casi sin darse cuenta.  
-¿Aoba? -Replicó el rubio a modo de pregunta, inmediatamente que escuchó el nombre de su preciado peliazul.  
-Solo estaba pensando, que últimamente se ha comportado bastante bien. -acompletó la frase saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
-Ha estado más sumiso ciertamente, si a eso te refieres.  
-Le tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, aunque terminó cediendo, al igual que lo haría cualquier persona en su posición. -sus palabras acostumbraban ser frías al intercambiarlas, pues de aquel modo era como Virus le trataba. No eran amigos, ni amantes, ni pareja. Lo sabía bien... aunque también creía saber la razón para eso. Desde pequeños él esperaba, ¿a quién? a alguien "puro" por así decirlo. Cuando vio a Virus le pareció la especie de ser divino y puritano, que esperaba. E intentó acercarse, ser aceptado por él, ser querido y recibir aquel cariño que esperaba; en definitivo no fue así, Virus le trató con total y mecánica indiferencia, rechazo; inclusive llegó a pensar que le odiaba y por ello no le prestaba atención, que tal vez le confundía con aquellos monstruos sucios y llenos de lodo a los que detestaba. Con el tiempo, el rubio comenzó a prestarle atención; siempre y cuando dejara de tener ataques violentos contra otras personas.  
"Comprar su amor", en ello se basaba la poca atención que su compañero le brindaba. Debía obedecerle y volverse más aceptado socialmente, para que así pudiera tener la atención que quería. Y así creció, tanto su obsesión por Virus; como su desprecio a los demás. Pero sobre todo hacia una persona en específico.  
Esa persona no era un monstruo deformado, ni tampoco alguna clase de ruido molesto e incesante. Era Aoba. Aquel ambarino recibió completa y absoluta atención y halago por parte del ojiazul. Casi la mayoría del tiempo, Virus se dedicaba a buscar excusas para verle. Apegándose a él de modo "enfermizo". O al menos así lo consideraba Trip; quien, fue excluido durante años a pesar de su insistencia en recibir algún tipo de afección su parte.   
Odiaba al ojimiel más que a nadie más. Y si no podía tener a Virus. Entonces el peliazul debería pagar por "arrebatárselo". Reprimía su ira desde hacía muchos años y le encantaba poder desatarla completamente contra Aoba. Deseaba que sufriera, que suplicara, que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y con el pretexto de darle algo de "disciplina" podía hacerlo agonizar cuanto quisiera.  
Llegó a la simple conclusión de que Virus nunca llegaría a amarlo debido a que solo se amaba a sí mismo y a su preciado ojimiel. Así que si se veía como su reflejo abnegado, si asumía ser más parecido a él que aquella sombra como la cual actuaba de niño... entonces podría llegar a amarlo, o si quiera a considerarlo un igual, un amigo. ¿No es cierto? Le daría la misma atención que prestaba a Aoba, dejaría de actuar como si a penas notase su presencia...  
-Trip, ¡Trip! -llamó Virus alzando ligeramente la voz a modo de orden, haciendo que el ajeno regresara a la realidad.- Aoba-san, se quedará en mi cuarto esta noche, iré a jugar con él.  
-Oh si claro, bye-bye. -Se despidió como de costumbre y fue hasta su habitación. Hoy el ojimiel descansaría y gozaría un rato; pero mañana, mañana el castigo sería peor que nunca...


	2. Te amo~

Entre sollozos contenidos Aoba pedía al rubio que se detuviera. Pero en su deformada visión de las cosas, Trip; solo escuchaba burlas de parte del peliazul.   
"No te lo daré nunca... porque, obviamente, es mío."  
"Y aunque yo no estuviera, no lograrías que te amara nunca."  
"Nunca."   
"No te amaría nunca..."  
No se podía decir que escuchara lo que quería oír, ni tampoco que hiciese lo contrario. Esa voz sonaba como la del ambarino, pero sus palabras penetraban en su mente de una manera que nunca podría hacerlo Aoba, no por voluntad propia; debido al terror que a través de algún tiempo había desarrollado hacia su captor. Aquella voz... era diferente, no en el buen sentido, claro está. Durante las primeras semanas que el par de rubios le había secuestrado, ninguno de los dos tuvo problema alguno, ni siquiera cuando Aoba intentó usar el Scrap para controlarlos; o por lo menos no virus...  
-Sé que nunca te ha gustado jugar con Welter, pero si te niegas a prepararte tú solo y tampoco quieres que yo lo haga, terminarías lastimándote.-pronunció suavemente.- Y no quiero que te lastimes de ningún modo. virus y yo queremos protegerte porque te amamos, Aoba.  
Hipocresía, esa sería la mejor descripción para el talento manipulador que aquel par poseía. El amor de Aoba sería condicionado; y la condición era este que pudiese ofrecerles tanto diversión como placer. Siempre que estos dos elementos continuaran presentes, Trip y Virus no le harían daño a menos que viniese una recompensa con ello. Refuerzo negativo y refuerzo positivo: una buena estrategia al momento de intentar doblegar la voluntad de alguien. Los humanos solo buscan encontrar placeres momentáneos, y lo que más intentaban evitar era el dolor de cualquier tipo. 

 

Si rompías su cuerpo, romperías su alma de igual modo. A la inversa funcionaba igualmente, aunque no era tan efectivo de esa forma en opinión de Trip. Vivir sin alma era posible, pero vivir sin cuerpo no podía ser posible. Quería ver a Aoba como una muñeca herida, dañada por su propia humanidad, vacía, obediente y sin alma.  
De vez en cuando permitía que Welter mordiera al ambarino. Sus colmillos fácilmente le desgarraban la piel con una mínima presión sobre ella. Cuando el peliazul luchaba demasiado, terminaba herido y agotado por la pérdida de sangre. Le gustaba escuchar los sollozos de Aoba durante la noche, de cierta forma le tranquilizaban más que su voz usual. Esos lloriqueos le hacían sentir por al menos unos segundos, que había ganado y que Virus estaría feliz con él... Luego aparecía esa voz, esa voz en su cabeza que le recordaba que nunca sería suficiente, Virus nunca dejaría de amar a Aoba. Ni nunca le amaría a él.  
-Te ves adorable, Aoba. -Dijo repentinamente, dejando asomar una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.  
No podría decirse que Trip era impulsivo o "impredecible" de alguna forma. Mas bien era agresivo cuando se trataba de expresar su afectividad hacia los demás.   
De pequeño los demás solían "atacarlo" o al menos eso le parecía, todos los demás estaban en su contra, eran monstruos; horribles y despiadados. No tanto los otros niños que estaban a su alrededor, sino los científicos de Toue, que iban a hacerles pruebas médicas y a administrarles drogas experimentales. Ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos, bajo esos cubre-bocas y batas blancas, solo tenían una mirada fría y sin empatía alguna... esa mirada que helaba la piel, daba escalofríos de recordarlo.   
Virus era diferente a los demás, no destacaba para los adultos, ni tampoco era excepcional de alguna forma... solo era diferente.  
Pero regresemos con Trip; ¿por qué una persona querría controlar a alguien que ama? pero... ¿qué pasaría si esa es su definición de "amor"?  
Control, es amor. Le daba la seguridad de que así no podrían abandonarle. Y solo controlando a una persona se puede demostrar amor. Es un círculo vicioso en el que un sujeto busca amor, no lo obtiene, y demuestra lo que siente a través de otra persona; para que así todos puedan verlo, que sea tangible, que los demás puedan sentirlo también; pero claro, solo alguien brutal y sin remordimiento haría esto, además todos lo rechazarían y le negarían su amor, y así el círculo vicioso vuelve a empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Edy y a Lucy-chan por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo~ ellos me dan mucha de la inspiración que necesito para continuar escribiendo.


	3. Doble cara

Dos caras, dos facetas... Una controladora, obsesiva y compulsiva. La otra llena de rabia, pasional e impetuosa. Y un intruso, un intruso dentro de esa mente en conflicto, ese intruso no está apoyando a la parte ordenada, ni a la caótica. No está intentando arreglar los nudos que se han creado para distorsionar la visión del mundo, ese forastero solo quería una cosa...  
¡DESTRUIR!  
DESTRUIR  
DESTRUIR  
¿Cuándo logró entrar? ¿Por qué ir a una mente que ya está hecha ruinas? ¿Si quiere eliminar todo y "destruirlo" por qué no ha actuado aún?  
No es la mente de Aoba donde este intruso está, es mucho peor aún. Está dentro de la mente de Trip.  
No totalmente, solo un trozo; una pequeña parte que logró ingresar y luego quedó atrapada en las memorias del rubio. Pero de esa pequeña parte germinó algo que interrumpió el equilibrio de las dos facetas, que Trip tanto se había esforzado en controlar.   
Cuando esa barrera entre ambas se derrumba...  
Y al romperse el balance...  
Al romperse el equilibrio...  
Los impulsos comienzan a atacar...  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Curiosamente, ambas facetas tenían un mismo fin, pero eran como polos opuestos. Repeliéndose una a la otra, y luchando por llegar a ese fin por cualquier medio. Sin importar de los daños colaterales o lo que se pueda perder en el camino. Literalmente aplicando la frase "el fin justifica los medios". Ni el mismo Maquiavelo habría interpretado mejor aquello.  
Pero ¿Cuál era ese fin? ¿Qué lo impulsaba a hacer todo eso?  
Sencillo: La necesidad de ser necesitado por alguien.   
Ser necesario, ser especial, ser apreciado por los demás. Obtener amor y reconocimiento. Necesidad de dominio, de expansión, de llenarse con estímulos y atiborrarse con las sensaciones. Como una gula que alude al insaciable deseo de acometer todo y a todos. Imponerse y aún así nunca tener suficiente.  
Pero no solo eso. También se encontraba la necesidad de aplacar la ira. La ira que se reflejaba hacia sí mismo al evitar mostrarla al exterior. Acumulando un resentimiento y odio en su interior. Por ello siempre terminaba frustrado e insatisfecho consigo mismo. Pues nunca era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente para nadie.  
Otro rasgo importante era la envidia. Más allá de la envidia que tenía hacia Aoba por recibir toda la atención de Virus. Era más que nada la sensación esencial de que todos tenían mucho más que él.   
Y así fue creándose poco a poco un mundo donde su visión de las cosas encajaba. Una visión a blanco y negro. Todo es completamente negro... o es blanco puro.  
Y si todos ignoraban a esa faceta caótica, la creó en un principio la visión distorsionada del mundo; si todos se olvidaban de su existencia. Se volvería impredecible...

 

Aún era de madrugada, Aoba continuaba dormido. Nadie se daría cuenta, nadie lo esperaría.   
El rubio se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Fue hasta la puerta principal, y tomó las llaves del auto.  
Comenzó a conducir, pero en medio de la noche, no quiso voltear para observar la luz roja que acababa de cambiar en la intersección de ambas calles.  
Todos los autos que iban detrás de él se detuvieron... pero el ojiazul no lo hizo.   
No se detuvo, ni logró observar al deportivo rojo que iba a toda velocidad por su derecha.   
No luchó contra la fuerza del choque al momento que el ajeno lo impactó con toda su fuerza, aún al derrapar en un intento de frenarse.  
No dio ningún alarido de dolor al sentir como algunos trozos de maquinaria desgarraban su dermis.  
Tampoco escuchó las alarmas de ambulancias y policías que se dirigían allí.  
No se fijó en los cristales del parabrisas destrozado que ahora estaban enterrados en su piel.   
No le importó la sangre que ahora estaba derramada sobre el metal torcido de las puertas.  
No logró oír los gritos de los automovilistas y transeúntes horrorizados, ni tampoco pudo ver al preocupado conductor huyendo de la escena.  
No intentó hablar cuando los paramédicos corrieron hasta él en un intento por llevarlo al hospital.  
No cooperó cuando los médicos le ataron a una camilla para subirle a la ambulancia.  
No le importó cuando las televisoras y la prensa llegaron para grabar todo lo que quedaba del "accidente".  
Y no le importó porque había logrado lo que quería...


	4. Ligero desequilibrio

Las horas de espera en el hospital parecían pasar con una increíble lentitud ante los ojos del rubio. Los médicos y enfermeros en un frenesí que lucía caótico desde el exterior, todos en su propio trabajo, recibiendo cada pocos minutos a un nuevo paciente. El sonido del murmullo colectivo causaba que las palabras de cada uno se perdieran. El blanco en el lugar era casi enceguecedor, pues la iluminación del lugar reflejaba luces en cada superficie pulida o metálica de la sala. 

 

Luego de algún tiempo, una enfermera se acercó a Virus y le informó sobre el estado de su compañero...

 

-Primero que nada, ya hemos estabilizado sus signos vitales, y no debe haber complicaciones ahora que lo transferimos a recuperación.-Comenzó a decir la practicante.- Su visita a urgencias fue algo... turbia, por así decirlo. Tiene una contusión bastante grave por la fuerza del choque. Por el momento su estado es un poco delicado. Y los síntomas posteriores pueden aumentar si el paciente ha presentado algún trastorno psicológico antes, y esos síntomas van desde paranoia y depresión severa hasta alteraciones graves como pérdida de algunos recuerdos o incapacidad para archivar nuevos; como dije antes... lo más importante en este momento es no someterle a ningún estímulo violento o agresivo, pues no se puede predecir el modo en el que reaccionaría.-

 

El rubio no supo exactamente que debía responder, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Esperando a que la enfermera abriese la puerta y le dejara entrar a la habitación de Trip. Pero antes de hacerlo, la chica preguntó una cosa más.

 

-Disculpe, ¿usted es familiar del paciente?

 

-Oh, no. A menudo nos confunden, pero no somos familiares. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 

-Mire, el término médico para estas lesiones es LCT y es la tasa de sobrevivientes es extremadamente baja. Sería una gran ventaja para los médicos que investigan este campo si pudieran hacer algunas pruebas más a este paciente. Ayudaría a estudiar la forma en la que se adapta el cerebro luego de una lesión tan grave; pero necesitamos que algún familiar o alguien responsable del paciente firme los permisos. -En ese momento, la enfermera extendió un bolígrafo y algunas hojas a Virus.- Podría encontrarse un tratamiento que revierta los efectos negativos de las LCT. Se salvarían miles de vidas...

 

-No. -Dijo el rubio a secas. A su forma de ver las cosas, esta mujer estaba intentando manipularle, para dejar que convirtieran a Trip en un sujeto de pruebas para experimentos médicos; ya habían sufrido bastante en la Oval Tower cuando eran niños, no dejaría que le hicieran pasar por lo mismo de nuevo; no tanto porque le importaba el sufrimiento de su "compañero", sino porque sabía lo peligroso que podía volverse ahora. De por sí su carácter había estado desviándose los últimos días, resultaría peor si permitía que se le acercaran monstruos (como tantas veces mencionaba de niño) y estuvieran el día entero poniendo electrodos e intravenosas en su piel. Sólo terminaría en desastre...- No puedo autorizar tal cosa. Espero que comprenda mi dilema, Trip y yo no somos muy cercanos y, que usted, me pida esto; sería injusto. -Terminó fingiendo melancolía, pero su voz estaba sorprendentemente bien entremezclada. Sin importar la ridícula excusa que diera, podría decirlo con palabras y con un tono tan creíble, que ni un analista conductual entrenado lo descubriría. Virus ya tenía practicado cada gesto, patrón, modo de actuar y movimiento que una persona "normal" tendría a reacción de una situación así. Y su actuación era perfecta, fríamente perfecta, sin titubeo alguno o inclusive alguna variación en sus ideas que le hicieran sospechar a los demás de sus palabras. Claro, la única persona que no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente al dejarse guiar por algo tan frívolo como "las palabras", era Trip.- Ahora, si me disculpa; quisiera hablar unos momentos a solas con él...

 

Su contraparte rubia, no se dejaba llevar por lo que las palabras dijeran. Él no pensaba con ideas abstractas ni tampoco podía comprenderlas. Aún cuando la mayor parte del lenguaje humano debía basarse en palabras o símbolos. Él no podía comprenderlos. Y quizás eso fue un rasgo que llamó la atención de Virus. Porque una persona que no puede comunicarse con los demás apropiadamente, o depende de alguien más; es mucho más fácil de moldear y manipular para introducir ideas en ella...


End file.
